Reich of Remnant
by Undercoverspy39
Summary: An elite team is sent in to stop a Nazi weapon nicknamed operation "ATLAS". A dimensional portal that could give Hitler the advantage. Possibly to turn the war around! Where does the portal lead too? Will the allies stop this new weapon?
1. Rough Landing

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my very first story. I had help from my friend, **_Gohan's Susanoo_**. He supported me and my other friend _**Frontrunner omega**_ , who also helped me by checking for errors in this. If you are easily offended then do not read. Again, this is my first story so if you like it just support. Thanks.

Spec ops team sent in to engage and neutralize suspected Weapons lab.

Scientists are believed to have successfully developed a portal to another universe. spec ops team from 101st sent in to sabotage project "ATLAS". A project to help the enemy gain allies and reinforcements from another time and dimension. Unknown target of alliance.

Team went dark around 0500 hour. Current status unknown. Current location unknown. Believed to be KIA/MIA.

*UNKNOWN LOCATION*

"Come on! We have to get to the tree line!"

"I don't know if I can make it!"

As they neared the tree line, the sounds of German troops and machines grew closer. The Tiger tanks distinct shape silhouetted the horizon. Trucks poured onto the crash site unloading SS squads.

"Come on Monty! Were here! We made it!"

"Can we rest now Eddie? I'm hurtin' real bad."

As Eddie set him down near a tree, he noticed moment in the dense brush ahead of him. As he drew his pistol into firing position a voice called out,

"Hold fire! Friendlies! Friendlies!"

He responded in a hushed yell,

"Star!"

They knew of English speaking Germans and created passwords only Americans Sergeants would know.

"Texas!"

He sighed as he put his pistol down. He then remembered the voice,

"Jerry?"

As he stepped out of the brush he smiled.

"Almost didn't recognize me, eh? Don't worry sarge! I ain't no Kraut!"

"Any other gliders make it?"

"A couple. But, some were either captured by the SS or shot to hell. Possibly both."

"Lets meet up with the others."

Suddenly, Search lights started scanning along the trees.

"Quick, hide!"

As they ducked they listened to a sergeant yelling to them,

"Finde sie! Der Kommandant wird einen Anfall bekommen , wenn sie das Projekt zu finden!"

(Find them! The commander will have a fit if they find the project!)

As the Germans passed, Eddie slowly drew his knife ready in case they were compromised.

Luckily, they finished their patrol and quickly got into the trucks and were gone. The Tigers also followed.

"Quickly lets gun it before they come back!"

They got up and ran into the brush.

A few hours later, they sat down near a tree.

"Where the hell are the others?" Monty grunted.

"We were supposed to regroup at these coordinates." Eddie shrugged.

Typical, Where are they? What happened to them?

Suddenly, Mortar rounds started falling around.

"Everyone, take cover!" Eddie yelled.

As everyone laid flat on the ground helpless, the mortar rounds kept coming. Everyone felt the earth tremble and the concussion waves hit them like a rock.

Suddenly, a mortar hits near Eddie causing shell shock. Everything started blurring out when Jerry came over and shook him from his concussion.

"Hey you alright?!" He yelled,

"Yea...Just a little shaken up is all." He responded.

He was cut short when he heard rumbling and clanking. He got sick to his stomach when he recognized it.

"TIGER!" He yelled.

The tank was being followed by entire platoon of SS soldiers.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Monty

All of them started to run for the nearest brush. But Eddie noticed 3 men carrying tanks on their back.

"No! They're going to burn us out!" Eddie called out.

"Run for the hill!"

As they charged for the hill, Bullets flew all around them whistling and buzzing past their ears, Fear was running in everyone's mind.

As they started climbing up the hill, they found themselves backed against the wall.

"Where's the rest of our platoon!?" Monty panicked.

"We're on our own!" yelled Eddie.

As they tried to find a way up, a hand reached down.

"Hurry!" yelled a man.

As they were helped up, a shell hit the rock a few feet next to them into the wall.

"Shit!" yelled the voice.

As they climbed up they ran forward into the woods along with the men.

They came to a stop and rested.

"Thanks guys. Those Kraut bastards almost had us by our throats." Eddie broke the silence.

"No problem. The rest of my squad was split." replied the man.

Suddenly, the SS troops appeared out of the bush and move in.

"Oh look, there they are...now drop your weapons." The man smirked as the three dropped them.

"Sarge, what's going on?" whispered Jerry.

"I don't know." Eddie responded.

"Now, Hands behind your head!" Ordered the man.

They did as they were told and marched to the truck.

As they were put on the truck, there were others with them.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Eddie.

"We crashed and were captured. They took our clothes and started searching for the others." said one.

"Where are the others?" Asked Jerry.

"They were taken to some facility not far from here." The other said.

"That might be our target." whispered Monty.

As they slowed, they noticed they had entered a barb wired area with guard posts everywhere. They passed 3 checkpoints and were now headed to a bunker.

As they stopped they were ordered off and escorted to a building.

"What's this place?" Eddie whispered.

"Don't know, but this place creeps me out." Monty whispered back.

"I have a bad feeling this IS our target." Jerry mumbled.

As they walked in, they noticed cells with many prisoners. Most where malnourished, starving, and sick. Others, were being inspected medical beds.

"Where are we?" whispered one prisoner.

"Don't know, just keep on walking..." whispered Monty.

As they entered through a door, they see nightmares only a mad man would dream of.

Bodies strung up on meat hooks, on tables being experimented on it, and bloody floors with organs in jars or trash cans. Screams of pain were coming from the surgical rooms.

A prisoner was ready to vomit, but the guards noticed he fumbled and pulled him out of line only to beat him to the ground. As they left the room and the prisoner behind, they heard the doors close then a shot. They flinched and prayed for the strength to survive.

They arrived at their cell.

"Remember, If your called upon then you don't hesitate. Don't make eye contact and don't try anything. You will be watched closely and constantly."

As the guards left with the others, the cell doors closed and locked. Soon, they were by themselves.

"This is our target? This place is a nightmare! I mean, Human experiments?!" Monty shook his head in disbelief.

"How could the world let this happen? How can they get away with all this?" Jerry put his head in his hands.

"We're done for. No ones coming for us."

"No." replied Eddie.

"What?" Jerry lifted his head.

"No. I won't let this happen. This place is nothing but evil. We won't fall to their experiments or gaurds! Even if we do, we watch out for each other. Maybe there is a world better than this. Maybe we can overthrow them if we work together! Nothing will be stronger than a will to do. No gun is stronger than our ties!"

"But, they out number us. and they're armed. I don't think we can survive!" Monty argued.

"Well it's better than living under a fascist dictator."

Suddenly, a guard enters their cell.

"You, you, and you. Come with me." He demanded.

As the cell doors opened, they exited each feeling confident of their survival.

"You will all be examined for a test. If you succeed the test, you will be free to go home."

The guard explained them.

"If you live..." the guard murmured.

As they were being examined, they noticed a thick door that's only opened by a control panel.

"Hey what's in there?" Asked Monty

"That is where you will be heading to once you pass." The doctor replied with a heavy German accent.

This hit them in their courage. But courage is near impossible to break. They looked at each other knowing that if something happens, they will always share the same fate as brothers in arms.

"OK. You boys are in very good health and your mental state is excellent."

"What does this mean?" asked Eddie.

"You will be the first to test out our newest project. Project "ATLAS" is the name." the doctor said as he called for the guards.

"What is that?" Monty wondered.

"Well, judging by the last group of test subjects for your survival rate, you will be sent somewhere else. We are unable to keep track of where you go so, wherever you go then you should be able to find the others. We always keep it on the same coordinates anyway."

"Are we going to get weapons to defend ourselves?" Jerry asked.

"Yes. Your heart pulse and mental state will be monitored." Replied the doctor.

The guards entered and gave them clothes. As they put it on, they were told that the weapons would be given to them when they were inside the testing chamber.

As they approached the door, the guard whispered something to the control operator. The door opened and a white room with a machine appeared before them.

"Wow. This is so bright."Eddie awed.

As they approached the platform, the guards gave them weapons and left the room.

As the door closed, they heard a deep rumbling and a loud siren.

"Remember, if anything happens, we all share the fate. We're all in this together!" Eddie motivated them.

They showed fear in their eyes but on the inside, they were filled with excitement!

A count down began,

5...

4...

3...

"See you guys on the other side!" yelled Monty

2...

1...

A big flash and a loud deafening roar sent them spiraling. They all felt sort of...relaxed. They felt as if they were floating.

Are we dead? This thought ran through all their minds.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the darkness. They felt their minds return to their bodies and they felt weight again! Next, they were waking up in a ruined city.

"Oh no..." Jerry felt scared. "Did...Did they win the war? Is this the future?"

Suddenly they heard voices, girl voices.

"Hide quick, I think they're here!"

They ducked into the ruins, ready to surprise attack the "enemy".

Suddenly, he could hear now. They were girl voices.

That's odd...they don't sound German. As Eddie wondered the voices got closer.

"Hey guys," Eddie called, "Hold your fire. They don't sound German."

The voices stopped. Then they heard the sheath of a sword and guns being loaded.

The voices turned to hushes and whispers.

Then they jumped out with weapons drawn.

Everyone had a weapon aimed at them, Like a scene from a standoff.

"Who are you guys?" Eddie asked.

"Better question, why are you guys out here in the middle of nowhere?" The girl blonde asked.

"We asked first, Where are we, what happened here, and who are you four?" Jerry asked.

"You guys seem...lost." The Hooded one said. "Where do you guys come from?"

"We don't know. We were on a mission..." Eddie started but then the memories of the murderous Nazi regime, what they did to the prisoners.

As Eddie fell to his knees, everyone dropped their weapons to help him. Then he passes out.

The red hooded girl spoke,

"Your friend doesn't look too good. Would you guys like to come with us? Our headmaster would know what to do."

"It seems like the only choice we have..." Jerry replied. "Fine. Monty, Cary him. Do you guys have a ride?"

"Yes. How else would we get out here?" The white haired girl replied.

"Where is it?"

"Follow us!" The hooded one replied.

They start walking down the empty city streets towards a clearing. Then a wierd humming begins to ring in Monty's ear.

"Whats that sound?" He asks.

"That's our ride!" The blonde replies.

Then the ride appears flying in.

"Where's the runway? Hows it going to land?" questioned Jerry.

"Runway? What's that?" a confused look appeared on the hooded girls face.

Soon it lands and the back opens, amazing the men. A man appears with green hair and coffee.

"Who is that?" Monty asked.

"That's professor Oobleck." The hooded one replied.

She walks over and talks with the man. He looks over and back and then nods.

She walks over to them.

"He'll have a talk with the headmaster to see if you guys can stay. You guys are not the only ones we're taking in."

"There were others?" A curious look dawned on Monty's face.

"Yes. Others appeared in the exact same spot as you guys. They seemed rather odd and were very confused."

"I'l explain everything when we get Eddie medical attention."

"Yes, now is not the time nor place to introduce ourselves. We might attract unwanted attention. Let's hurry."

They entered the Bullhead and sat Eddie down on the seats. As they took off, Monty noticed two men. One was a wearing a familiar shade of grey, the other was wearing a face mask. He could not see them clearly enough to make out the grey one's face. Soon, they were off to safety.


	2. Unknown Territory

As they touched down on the landing pad, Monty stared in disbelief at the most beautiful architecture he's ever seen since his operations in Italy and France. He couldn't believe it, He thought they had perished in the testing process.

"Where are we?" Monty asked.

"This is Beacon. A school for Hunters and Huntresses." replied the girl in white.

"Hunters? Like as in hunting animals?" Jerry asked.

"Kind of..." replied the hooded one with a small chuckle." They're animals but, they're evil beasts called Grim. They plague the world of Remnant."

"Remnant? Is that what this world is called?" Jerry wondered.

"Wow. You guys really aren't from around here, are you?" The blonde laughed.

"No. Eddie here is from Brooklyn, I'm from a small town in Idaho, and Jerry is from-"

"New York." Jerry finished.

Monty looked over to Jerry and gave him a strange look. As they entered the halls of the school, Jerry and Monty stared in awe.

"I'll show you guys around later, Right now we have to get your friend medical attention." the hooded one said. "By the way, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. And that's Yang, my sister. That's Weiss and that's Blake."

They nodded as in saying hello.

"Sweet, My names Jeremiah. But, everyone calls me Jerry." Jerry introduced, "He's Moctezuma but, his names complicated so we call him Monty. And this is our leader, Edward or Eddie. We're from the 101st."

"Are you guys from Atlas? You don't seem to wear their standard uniform." Weiss asked.

"No. We're part of the United States special forces."

"United States? I've never heard of a kingdom called that. Is it newly formed?"

"No. We've been around for a long time. How have you not heard of the U.S?"

"It's not in the books or maps."

"Well, maybe another time. For now, we need to get a hang of this place."

As they entered the 2nd hall, Monty noticed another group walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys!" Ruby called out to the group.

"Hey Ruby." The blonde boy called.

"Guys, This is Team JNPR. That's Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren."

"How are you guys?" Jaune held out his hand in a greeting manner.

"Good, except for our friend here." Monty shook his hand then pointed to Eddie.

"The nurse is around the corner. When he gets better, maybe we can show you around?" Pyrrha asked.

"IF he gets better..." Monty grimly replied.

They waved each other off and parted. They arrived at the nurse's office and laid Eddie on the bed while Ruby told the nurse of what happened. She went over to Eddie and checked his temperature. She went over to Ruby and whispered. As she walked off Ruby came over to the others.

"105...He has a bad fever. He will have to stay in bed until the fever has gone over."

The others were shocked. 105? How could he get so bad?

"Is there a place we can stay?" Monty asked.

"You can stay here." A voice came from the door behind.

Monty and Jerry turned and saw a man with a cane and coffee standing there.

"Who are you? And what will it cost us?" Jerry wondered.

"I am Ozpin...the headmaster of the school." The man replied. "It would cost you nothing but I do want something from you three."

"That is...?" Jerry tried to lead him on.

"I will discuss this 'thing' in another time and with your leader. Ruby, can you show them their rooms?"

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied. "Follow me."

As they followed Ruby out of the nurse's office, Jerry turned around and gave Eddie a last look before exiting.

Later, at their room.

"Alright, here it is." Ruby pointed to the door.

As they entered, they were surprised. Beds with pillows, warm blankets. Not the luxury they're used to seeing. The only luxury was a piece of chocolate or coffee and rarely actual clean, dry socks.

"I guess we actually died during the test, huh Monty?" Jerry nudged Monty.

Monty just nodded, still scanning the room.

"Yea, they are nice huh?" Ruby sighed. "Anyway, the dressers are over there and the closets there."

Monty broke from his trance and realized, they only have one pair…and they're wearing it!

"Umm…this is our only outfit." Monty said embarrassed. "Is there a clothes store or something?"

"It's in town. Jaune and I can take you there." Ruby smiled. "We'll show you around town, OK?"

"But, we don't have any money…" Monty said sadly.

"Don't worry, I can lend you some. And maybe Jaune can toss in a little more for you." Ruby offered.

"Thanks, but I feel kind of bad taking money from…" Monty started.

"It's OK! We're all friends here at beacon. We look out for everyone." Ruby stated with a big smile.

Monty was surprised, then he shook Jerry who was taking a small nap on the bed.

"Hey…" Monty whispered "Come on, lets grab our stuff and we can take a nap. It's been a long day…"

Jerry slipped out of bed, weary from everything, but ever since he joined the military there has been no rest.

"Alright…" he yawns, "Can't complain anyway."

"Great. I'll go get Jaune and we can head out." Ruby said as she left the room.

They grabbed their weapons from the wall and left the room, closing the door softly.

*VALE SHOPPING SQUARE*

"Here we are, the shopping square. Look around and see what you want or need." Jaune pointed to a store, "There's where you can get your clothes and whatever else you need."

"Sweet, ok…meet back here in 2 hours." Monty ordered.

Everyone went off to get what they needed. Monty and Jerry got their share of clothes and Ruby and Jaune got a bite to eat. When they met back up, Monty ran up to Ruby and Jaune.

"Hey, who are these guys?"

He held up a newspaper with the title, WHITE FANG TARGETS ATLAS ARMORY.

"Oh…uh, l-let's talk about this back at the school…" Ruby stuttered.

Monty had a confused look on his face, Jerry however could care less ever since he laid on the bed.

"OK…What time is it anyway?" Monty asked.

Jaune looked at the clock tower.

"Oh man! We have to get back Ruby! Come on guys! Let's get back to the school!"

Ruby looked, "He's right. Let's hurry up."

*BEACON ACADEMY*

"Alright, Ozpin wants to see you guys in his office. Said something about a fourth member…" Ruby was confused, but she shook it off and pointed to Ozpin's office.

As they entered his office, they noticed peculiar things about the room. Gears were turning above their head without anything supporting or turning it, and the clock is see through from his office but not from outside.

"Wow. This is something I've never seen." Monty said with awe.

"Glad you're here. Where are the others?" Ozpin asked.

"Jerry is sleeping, and Eddie is sick…" Monty shrugged.

"Well at least you're here…your team has a new partner."

"Who?"

"She is arriving tomorrow. I told her about you guys, so she'll tell you about things you need to know."

"Should I tell the others about this?"

"Yes. By the way, do you guys have weapons?"

"Umm…yes."

"They're not normal weapons are they?"

"No. We just need some more bullets."

"We have some. But, your weapons don't look normal."

"What kind of weapons do you use?"

"I know where you come from…We don't have your type of ammunition."

"How are we supposed to-wait…you know where we come from? How?"

"You aren't the only ones to come here….we've found other's with the exact same weapons and clothing."

"Really? Where are they? What are their names?"

"Easy, there safe. There in an abandoned house near the forest."

"Is there a chance I can go see them?"

"Yes…but tomorrow. It's time for everyone to rest. You guys will take charge in watching out for other students."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Also, I fear that you and your friends aren't the only ones to come through."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's time for you to get some sleep since you guys look like you've hadn't had sleep in a while."

"You wouldn't believe it. Well, good night sir."

"Call me Ozpin…and good night."

As Monty walked out the door he wondered if they were followed by one of the guards in the lab, or something else.

As he thought about it, he ran into Ruby who was walking to her room.

"Oh, hey Ruby. What are you doing? I thought it was time for everyone to go to bed?"

"It is, but I went to go check on your friend Eddie."

"How is he?"

"He's doing a lot better. His fever is gone but he's still weak."

"When is he going to be better?"

"The nurse said he should be better by tomorrow noon."

"OK. Well, Ozpin gave us a job to help the students here…"

"Oh, so is that what he called you in for?"

"Well, that and also we have a new teammate coming."

"Oh cool! What's their name?"

"Don't know. He didn't tell me."

Suddenly, he remembered something from earlier.

"Hey, you never told me who the White Fang were."

Ruby got a surprised look on her face.

"Oh. Well, they used to be a Revolutionary group fighting for Faunus civil rights…But the old leader died. A new one replaced him and they went from peaceful to violent. They started raids on small dust stores, weapon armories, and terror tactics. It's not safe in the world anymore."

"They sounds evil…"

"They're not…" A harsh voice cuts through the silence of the halls.

"Blake…? Ruby looks over Monty's shoulder.

"They are not evil. They are just misled…brainwashed…" Blake continues as she walks towards the two.

"Who would mislead them? And why are they doing it?" Monty questioned.

"They want revenge for all the years of mistreatment and oppression. They are tired of suffering and being treated like animals."

"Why? What did they do?"

"That's the thing. It's because they're different."

"How? How are they different?"

"They're Faunus."

"What's a Faunus?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. It's…well..."

Ruby finally spoke.

"Blake, just show him...he doesn't even know it."

Blake hesitated, she still has problems revealing secrets to others. This is her biggest one yet.

After a moment Blake finally gave in.

"Fine, but promise me to never to tell anyone! Got it? This is hard for me to do!" Blake threatened.

"OK. My brains a vault." Monty reassured.

Blake glared at him, but knowing him he doesn't know anything about this world.

She sighed. She reached for her bow and untied it.

"Umm…are those…cat ears?" Monty was completely surprised. He had no words…just amazement.

"I-I'm a Faunus." She stumbled on her words, "No one knows about this except for my team. Please, don't tell anyone…"

For Ruby, this was rare to see Blake open up to others. She was happy to see it. Blake put her bow back on.

"So, you worked for the White Fang?" Monty asked.

"Yes. But, that was before they were misled."

She finished tying her bow and gave a sigh.

"It's time to go to our rooms Ruby."

"OK. Well, good night Monty."

Ruby and Blake walked off with Ruby giving a goodbye wave. Monty was still amazed and confused. Suddenly, he gets a grip and starts walking off to his room. After a day of surprises in this world and no sleep, he was ready to fall over and sleep. As he reached his room, he felt a sudden unease that someone was watching him. But, he shrugged it off as he went to his bed. He wondered if he should shower now. He decided to do it in the morning as he undressed and fell asleep.


	3. Unusual Greetings

As Monty woke up in a daze, he was very confused. Thoughts ran through his head while he was trying to comprehend every thought. His thought became a whirlwind making his mind spin and his stomach sick. He wondered if he was actually at home in bed. He turned over and saw all the wonderful furniture, the window curtains, and Jerry. He sighed and got up out of bed.

"Jerry, come on." He yawned as he shook him awake.

He walks over to his dresser and grabs his clothes. He then gets that weird feeling again of being watched.

"Jerry…?"

He turns and notices Jerry has yet to wake up. He looks around the room but sees nothing.

"It's just me…" He whispered to himself, "Why can't I shake this feeling…?"

He eventually ignores it and steps into the shower.

The sound of the shower wakes up Jerry. He gets out of bed and stretches.

It has been a while since they had a real bed and shower. It's always cots and wool blankets that always made you itch. But now, actual cotton pillows with soft sheets and air condition…It felt weird to him. Strange….But, he'll take it over a night of itching.

*NURSE'S OFFICE *

As Monty and Jerry stepped foot into the nurses office, a voice welcomed.

"Oi, guys! There you are!" Eddie yelled from his bed. "Where are we? How did I get here?"

"Calm down. You just woke up from your fever and already you're having a heart attack!" Jerry chuckled.

"Look, we'll explain everything when you get out of here. All I can tell you for now is that, we got a place to stay, and we got you some clothes." Monty assured him.

"And, when do I get out of here?" Eddie asked.

"We'll come and get you. Just stay here and relax." Jerry responded.

"Well, OK. But, I want you to tell me everything…got it?"

"Yes, sir." Monty and Jerry both nodded.

As they left the room, Jerry let out a laugh before leaving the room and said,

"There's things you won't believe when we tell you."

*GATES OF BEACON*

"Well, we haven't completely learned of this place. What do we do now?" Jerry asked.

It wasn't long until Ruby found them.

" Hey guys! How was your sleep?"

"The best sleep I've had in months…" Jerry said with a yawn.

"Well, Professor Ozpin wants to see you in his office."

"Alright, we have nothing to do anyway. We're still trying to comprehend…everything…" Monty responded.

As the trio walked into the Headmaster's office, the first thing they noticed was a girl standing there with suitcases.

"Gentlemen. This is Angie Borsh. She is your new and final member of your group. Except she will be taking classes."

"How are you?" Angie smiles as she shook hands with the three.

"Excellent, I'm Ruby."

"Doing great, I'm Monty."

"I'm Jerry."

"Are you three my team?"

"These two are…She's leader of Team RWBY." Ozpin pointed out.

"Ok…I thought they were teams of four?"

"They are, the leader is currently recovering from illness."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She rubbed her shoulder.

"No don't feel sorry. He's doing much better!" Monty reassured. "He's just very confused and we have to explain what he missed."

Angie sighed with relief. "OK, well I'm going to go unpack."

"Here, let me help you. I can show you to our room." Monty grabbed a suitcase.

"Thank you, so much." Angie sighed.

As the two walked out to the hallway, Jerry spoke to Ruby.

"I haven't been explained of this place…What are these "weapons" and how are you fighting?"

"I'll explain to you on the way to the cafeteria. It sounds like you really aren't from this world." She laughed.

"I haven't eaten anything since 2 days ago…I might just be crazy." Jerry Chuckled weakly.

"Let's go." She smiled and they left the office.

Ozpin looked out his window over the entire front of the school. Something in his mind bothered him. Who would the "real" enemy be? And where would they strike? Or are they already in plain sight? But, he took a sip from his cup and put it off for now. As he knew, the enemy would not strike so soon. But, the pain still lingered in his mind.

Meanwhile back in the nurse's office, Eddie sat there. He had a nasty feeling in his stomach. Probably all of the medicine. But, he's taken plenty. No, it's not the medicine. Maybe the teleporter did something to him. Something worse than death.

"Maybe I'm sick. Maybe I can sleep it off…" He thought.

He lays back down knowing he'll be alright when he wakes. But, the feeling that the war will never end made it hard to sleep. What if they it works and this world is taken over by Nazi's? "What will happen to their world? Their families? Their lives they left behind to fight for freedom and peace? Will it all be wasted? All those lives sacrificed for just a loss?

Eddie, on the verge of tears, whispered to himself.

"No…I can't let down my country…especially my brothers…"

As he laid his head in his pillow he cried softly, shut his eyes, and went to sleep.


	4. The past and now

The next day, a siren woke Eddie from his sleep. In an instant, he jumped from the bed to under it and covered his head.

"Bombers…" The thought ran through his head over and over.

He heard people running and shouting outside in the hall. But no explosions or roaring engines flew over. Every voice kept repeating the one word,

"Breach."

He got up from the floor, confused he walked to the door to see what the commotion is.

Before he touched the handle, Monty and Jerry busted through the door as if they were pushed into the door by a concussion blast.

"Hey! You OK? We panicked at the first sound of sirens. We thought an Air raid was happening." Jerry shouted.

"He was breathing very hard. Obviously both were running and it seemed that Monty was in better shape.

"I thought the exact same thing…But I hear everybody saying something about a 'Breach.' What is that?"

Monty shrugged and Jerry just gave a confused look.

Then the speakers went on. A harsh woman's voice came over the speakers,

"All students, a breach has occurred in the Vale market. 3 teams have been deployed to the area to deal with the matter. All others return to their rooms until further notice."

"Well, I guess we head back. Hey, it'll give us time to explain everything to you!" Monty grinned.

"Also, we have a new partner. She's been assigned to us."

"Wait, She? What do you mean?"

"Like he said, we'll explain everything. Let's start after you passed out."

*IN THE TEAM ROOM*

"So that's what I missed, huh?" Eddie had a disbelief look on his face. "Well, at least we're not dead…I think."

"Maybe I can explain the history of Remnant." Angie said shyly.

"Remnant? Is that the country we're in?"

Angie laughed.

"No, it's the name of the world. Our world at least."

"Off topic, what was that siren this morning?" Jerry interrupted.

"It was the Breach siren. A breach occurred in the Vale market. Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"We all did. But the siren we hear is a different siren."

"Well, I'm not sure how the Grimm got into the area but I wouldn't worry."

"Grimm?" Monty looked puzzled.

"Grimm are nothing but evil itself. They are monsters that roam all of Remnant. They have a skeletal armor that grew thicker and tougher as decades passed. It seemed humanity was about to fall until we discovered a stone born from light. Dust. This is the only known thing that can beat the Grimm. But, the Grimm was everywhere. So they built four kingdoms to protect and defend themselves. These four are called Atlas, Mistral, Vacoa, and the one we're in, Vale."

"This sounds like a fairytale. I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Eddie stared in disbelief.

"Hey come on Eddie, we just teleported to this place! We didn't even have these kind of planes they have! There weapons are different and much larger! What do you not believe!?" Monty started shouting.

"I'm just saying we might be dead and already in the next world!" Eddie pushed Monty out of his face.

Monty fell back and looked at Eddie. Silence filled the room. He was about to jump at Eddie until Jerry put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, we're supposed to be a team. Let him believe. I'm sorry Angie about all of this. We're having a hard time getting used to this place."

"I know. I came from a small village. I never would have believed that I could make it to Beacon." Angie assured.

"Beacon…I guess it's this place?" Eddie looked up from his hands.

"Yes, Beacon academy. Each kingdom has its own academy. At the academy's they train Hunters and Huntresses, special fighters against the Grimm."

"Where is the military?" Monty sat back down.

"They're in every kingdom. But, Atlas has the largest."

"Well, what do we do now? Seems our weapons are useless compared to all the others." Eddie Held up his rifle and looked at it.

"If I remember, Ruby could help you. We talked and she told me that she crafted her own weapon. Maybe she can help you." Angie smiled.

"Well, they gave us these. I've used this thing so many times since my ammunition so many times."

Jerry held up his pistol,

"I snuck it in before they locked us up."

"What happened to your weapon they gave you?"

"I dropped it back in that city. I've had this since it was a gift from my friend. Before he was slaughtered by those bastards…"

He looked down at the pistol with eyes full of tears. He read what was on the pistol,

"Together, we are strong."

"He must have been strong and brave. I'm sorry…" Angie whispered to him. Tears grew in her eyes.

"At least he's free. He doesn't have to carry the burden of war anymore…" Monty assured him. Putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm still here…So I can pick up what he left me. I'll finish his battle for me and him." He wiped the tears from his face.

"That's the spirit Jerry! He may not be here, but his spirit rests in your heart and mind." Eddie smiled at him.

Jerry sniffled then looked up, he smiled knowing he can finish this battle.

Monty pulled out the weapon they gave him.

"MP40…If you're right about these 'Grimm' then this thing isn't going to do jack against those things."

"Well, maybe Ruby knows of someone who can modify your weapons to standard…"

"Alright, let's go ask." Eddie got off his bed.

"Well, her team was sent to deal with the breach. It might be a while before they come back."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Jerry looked around.

"Anyone got cards?" Monty smiled.

*1 HOUR LATER*

The speaker came on,

"All students, the breach has been secured. You are now free to walk around. The Vale market place is temporarily off limits."

"Finally, let's go find Ruby. If she doesn't know then we'll see if the professor knows…"

They set down the cards, got up, and walked out. Jerry, who was the last one out, turned around and looked at the pistol he set down. He hesitated, then realized everything would be alright. He closed the door, locked it, and followed the others.


	5. Temporary Update

I'm sorry I have been off for so long. I'm heading to college now and trying to achieve a drivers license. I've been burdened with paperwork and trying to balance updating this story, my life is a mess right now. I will go back to editing some of the recent chapters and adjust them to your comments (Thank you to those who pointed out the mistakes) and hopefully be on and try to finish this story. I'm surprised many of you have enjoyed it and I will continue. Thank you guys again for the support! Changes and hopefully I will be creating a new chapter by the time you read this. I will read your reviews and try my best to fix my errors. I would love your support and assistance to help me make my , I am so sorry and I will try to make this story better.


End file.
